


Certain Tendencies

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega comes home, Doc gets messy, and Emily gets confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Frank watched out the window, and saw York and Omega walk into camp. He felt giddy. As much as he hated when Omega killed things he appreciated the blood lust that would follow it. Normally he would have gone to one of his bolt holes and waited for Omega to find him. It was great fun, provided he had ample time to prepare himself. The one time he had not...hadn’t been exactly the most pleasureable experience. He wrinkled his nose up, and considered his options. 

Finally making up his mind he snuck out and went to Emily’s wagon and knocked on the door until she opened it, still looking half asleep. “Frank? What’s wrong?” 

“I need some lubricant. Now. As soon as possible. Sooner. Please. Now.” 

Emily blinked at him, “Wait, what?” 

“Lubricant. Now. Please,” Frank said, nearly flailing about at this point. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Noooo....not at all. It’s just...um...Drow have certain...tendencies.” Frank whined. “Please just give it to me and I will explain later.”

“Ooookay. Give me a second.” She rummaged through the shelves, and finally pressed a bottle into his hand. 

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly before running off. “Thanks Emily! I appreciate it.” 

He hurried back to the wagon in time to see Omega going in, his front and mouth slick with blood. He ducked under the wagon, and waited for Omega to come back out, looking for him, and slipped back inside. He shed his clothes and crawled under the bed. It would give him some time at least. He slicked his fingers up with the lubricant, slowly circled himself before pushing inside. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He had been so patient waiting for Omega to agree to restart this part of their relationship. He missed the closeness, but Omega had treated him like glass since their escape. 

He liked being pampered, but this was getting ridiculous. 

He added a second finger, rocking back against it and moaning. If they had been at home he would have pulled out his toy stash.

He squeaked as he felt something latch onto his ankle and pull him out from under the bed. Omega growled, and threw Frank onto the bed. Frank squeaked. He looked behind him, watching Omega rip apart his own clothes. They were trashed anyway with all the blood. He wrinkled his nose, and then all thought of Omega’s clothing was driven out of his mind as Omega was on him, thrusting inside of him. He grasped at the blankets beneath him, trying to find some purchase. 

His winglets unfurled, fluttering behind him. Omega reached for them, pinching the base of each one. Frank howled at the stimulation, and rolled back against each thrust. He had needed this for so long. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of his mate inside of him, of being pressed down into the bed, and Omega’s teeth sinking into his shoulder as he rutted, and something finally untangled inside of him, and he relaxed for the first time in months.

Things were finally as they should be.

oOoOoOo

Frank woke up, feeling decidedly...gummy. He was still pinned to the bed by Omega’s weight, which would have been nice if he didn’t have dried fluid crusted to his back, and other places. It was an unfortunate kind of feeling and not nearly as nice as it had been to get there.

He tried to wiggle out from under Omega, but gave up after several minutes, he just wasn’t budging. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to being stuck where he was, right up until he heard the knock on the door. 

“Frank? Frank? Are you okay? I brought you breakfast.” Emily called on the other side, then to Frank’s horror the door swung open and Emily stepped inside. He felt his face flush with heat. It took less than fifteen seconds before she spotted him as well, and turned equally as red as he imagined his own face was. 

“H-hello Emily.” 

“Hello, Frank. I see Omega is home.” She wrinkled her nose, spotting the blood encrusted clothes strewn about the floor. 

He gave her a little wave from where he was pinned. “Yes, he definitely is,” he said cheerfully in spite of his embarrassment. “You brought breakfast? I’m starving?” 

She blinked at him. “I imagine you are.” She stared for a moment. “I imagine you really are. Ah...do you want me to leave it on the counter?” 

Frank whined, “I guess you’ll have to. I’m stuck.” He wiggled again, and it only resulted in Omega grumbling and holding on a bit more tightly while nipping at a winglet tip. He squeaked, realizing his wings were out, and stuck between them. “Y-you should probably g-go.” 

Omega growled softly in his sleep, holding on tightly, and moving inside him, making Frank squeak again.

“Ah...right. I will check on you later, or better yet come see me when you are not so...um...occupied.” 

“T-thank you. Might b-be a couple days.” 

“If you aren’t out for dinner I will drop some off,” Emily finally said before leaving.” 

Omega shifted behind him, “Who was that?” 

“Emily. She brought us food,” Frank whispered. 

Omega growled deep in his chest, “She saw you.” 

“Well...not much of me, and I’m really hungry Omega. My stomach is growling. Lemme up. Please.” 

Omega rolled his hips, thrusting inside of him, and making Frank cry out. “After I’m done.” 

Frank whined, “Fine but add more lube, otherwise I’m going to go eat.” He looked behind him, and tried to glare. Looking angry was never his strong point.

Omega barked a laugh, but did as he asked. “Demanding little mate.” 

Frank grunted, “I am not.” 

“Yus, you are, but...I like you that way,” Omega hummed in amusement his hips snapping forward.

Frank moaned, his forehead dropping to the bed below, his hands clawed at the blankets. Omega had a knack for finding just the right spot. He did now, as he always did. It made Frank’s toes curl in pleasure. “Please, please, PLEASE!” 

Omega cackled behind him, “Then come, little fool. Let me see you in pleasure.” 

Frank whimpered, muscles clenching around Omega, and finally pushing them both over into climax. He collapsed on the bed and Omega on top of him, grimacing at the fluids spread beneath him, and across his back. Every time. He grimaces, and tries to wiggle out from beneath Omega. 

“Let me up.” He wiggled. “Please. Breakfast. I’m starving.” 

Omega huffed, “Fine.” 

He moved letting Frank get up. The fay scurried over to the counter, and used the hand pump to pour water into the basin. He cleaned himself off, before reaching for the food. 

“No, bring it here,” Omega said firmly. 

“Let me at least clean you up then,” Frank mumbled. He eyed the spot on the bed and wrinkled his nose. He had no desire to sit in his own fluids, much less Omega’s. 

Omega smirked, “Depends on how you plan on cleaning me up. If you are interested in a second breakfast...”

“No. That is so unsanitary,” Frank glowered at him. 

“Never stopped you before.” Omega smirked. 

“Fine. Stay dirty. I’m going to sit over here and eat my breakfast.” 

Omega cackled, and crossed the room, easily picking Frank up and tossing him on the bed, right into the worse of the mess. 

“OMEGA!” 

He grabbed the plate, and brought it over, perching beside Frank on the bed. “Yes, my foolish little love?” 

“I’m dirty again,” Frank moaned. 

Omega smirked, “I like you that way, painted with my seed.” 

Frank wiggled, starting to feel hot all over again. He pushed the feeling away, and reached for the plate, but Omega held it away from him. 

Omega held out a piece of apple for Frank, holding it away when he reached for it. 

“Oh...it’s going to be like that?” Frank murmured. He opened his mouth, and chewed slowly when Omega pushed the apple slice into his mouth. 

Frank hummed in appreciation as he was fed slices of apple, strawberries and blueberries until his stomach was pleasantly full. He hummed, feeling full and sleepy. 

“Did I wear you out?” Omega teased, and pressed a kiss to Frank’s mouth. 

“Yes,” Frank mumbled. 

Omega huffed, and pulled Frank up. “Sit, little fool.” 

Frank sat on the stool, and closed his eyes. He listened to Omega pull more water out of the tank. He was glad he had thought to fill it the other day. Omega washed him off, and when he was clean Omega pulled off the dirty blanket, setting it aside to be cleaned later, grabbed a clean quilt and tucked Frank into bed. 

“Be good while I am gone.” 

Frank frowned as he watched Omega clean himself up and get dressed. “Where are you going?” 

“To have a chat with your little healer.” 

“Don’t hurt her. She didn’t do anything.” His lower lip quivered. “Please.” 

“I won’t hurt the foolish woman. She just needs to know not to look at you like that.” 

“She didn’t know...” 

Omega growled, “Well she will. She had no right to barge in here. Or to see your winglets. You are my mate.” 

“I’m sure she is well aware of that,” he said dryly. “You also did not lock the door.” 

Omega grunted, “I was not in a state to think of such things. She should know better.” 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t you rather come back to bed and hold me? I know I would much rather you did.” 

Omega gave him a sour look, “Don’t try to tempt me.” 

“Do you want me to beg? Cause I will. Or I could---” 

“Will you cease your chatter?” Omega he crossed the space between them, and pressed a finger to Frank’s lips. 

Frank’s lips parted, and his tongue flicked out, licking the pad of Omega’s finger. “Nope.” 

“Do not deny me my right. She needs to know who you belong to. You are MY mate. MINE. You belong to ME.” 

Frank whimpered at the rise in Omega’s voice, and curled in on himself, which was far from his usual reaction to such a declaration. Normally he would argue with Omega, and correct him. No, they belong to each other. This time he curled in on himself and began to cry, which was beyond worrying.

“Frank?” 

His mate just whimpered and shook instead of answering him. 

Omega hovered over him. “Frank...please answer me you fool. Frank?” He sat down on the bed as soon as he realized Frank was stuck in a flashback and pulled his trembling mate into his arms. “Come back to me Filit.” 

Frank’s trembling eventually stopped. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Shhh...it is fine.” He rocked Frank in his arms. “I will stay here...if it means so much to you, little fool.” 

“It does,” Frank whispered.


End file.
